


Praise

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor realises Rose doesn't get enough praise for her actions.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 14





	Praise

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day nineteen**

**Praise**

“I think I don’t give you enough compliments. Right, Rose?” The Doctor spoke seriously.

She blinked at him. What was this about?

“I'm happy with what I get from you, my Doctor! Your compliments, however scarce they may be, always feel more sincere than those I have ever got from anyone else.”

The Doctor sent her a concerned look. “Should I be worried?”

“Nope! Any praise I may have received has usually come when expecting for some kind of a favour from me.” 

The Time Lord could see she was being honest.

He inhaled _ ,  _ realising Rose Tyler has been someone deserving praise for almost everything she did. Sadly, even Jackie has often taken her daughter's efforts as something completely natural.

_ My Rose. Didn't Mickey- _

She exhaled. “Mickey was kind. That has been all I needed, after- yeah.”

The Doctor sighed, understanding he has unwillingly touched some painful string. This had to be fixed, at once.

_ My Rose. Your bravery, your kindness, the sharpness of your mind… I could praise each and every part of you for days. My perfect, incomparable Rose Tyler! _

Rose blushed, her excitement clouding the very fact that has been the first time the Doctor has spilt so many beautiful words her way. 

_ Thank you. I don't think I deserve- _

The Doctor pulled Rose into an embrace. “You, Rose, deserve all the praise you could get! You have changed my life for the better by simply being here with me and quietly reminding me that everyone, even a grumpy old Time Lord I have been, deserves a new chance in life. That things usually labelled as impossible often aren't impossible, after all!”

Rose smiled at him.  _ I should be the one praising you, Doctor! You have shown me life I didn't know existed! _

The alien beamed at her.  _ We both have things we should praise each other for. Let's just make a promise to become more open with each other. _

_ And try to praise each other every day? _

The Doctor inhaled.  _ Yes! _


End file.
